Ryan Suter
| birth_place = Madison, Wisconsin | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 202 | position = Defense | shoots = Left | league = NHL | team = Minnesota Wild | former_teams = Nashville Predators | ntl_team = USA | draft = 7th overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Nashville Predators | career_start = 2004 }} Ryan Suter (born on January 21, 1985) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman and alternate captain with the Minnesota Wild of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Ryan played for the Madison Capitols, Culver Military Academy and then went on to the USA Hockey's National Development Team in Ann Arbor, Michigan before he was drafted 7th overall by the Nashville Predators in the 2003 NHL Entry Draft. He then played one year with the Wisconsin Badgers (Western Collegiate Hockey Association in NCAA Division I) before joining the Milwaukee Admirals of the American Hockey League during the 2004–05 season. He played his rookie season in the NHL with the Predators in 2005–06. On June 16, 2008, Ryan signed a four-year contract extension with the Predators, worth $14 million which kicked in the 2008–09 NHL season. On July 4, 2012, he agreed to terms with the Wild for a 13-year contract worth $98 million. He and fellow free-agent signee Zach Parise were introduced to the media on July 10, and were announced as alternate captains under current captain Mikko Koivu. Ryan got off to a rough start with a -7 in his first 9 games. However, once rookie Jonas Brodin paired up with him, he began playing to expectations and was among three finalists for the Norris Trophy. Ryan averaged a league leading 27:17 minutes of ice time. He helped Minnesota reach the playoffs, but the team fell to the Chicago Blackhawks in the first round. On January 4, 2014, Ryan notched his very first NHL hat trick against the Washington Capitals, his first two goals came on the power play 38 seconds apart in the second period and in the third period (right after his penalty expired), he scored his third goal on a 2-on-1 with defenseman Clayton Stoner. This goal sealed what would eventually be a 5–3 victory for the Wild. In the 2015–16 NHL season, Ryan set a franchise record for the Minnesota Wild with the most points by a defenseman in a single season. With 43 assists and 51 points, he also set a personal best in both categories. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International International Play Ryan has represented the United States in ten tournaments and has won three gold medals. On January 1, 2010, he was selected for the United States at the 2010 Winter Olympics where was one of the team's alternate captains. In 2016, Ryan was also selected to represent the United States at the 2016 World Cup of Hockey alongside teammate Zach Parise. Accolades Personal Life Ryan resides in Madison, Wisconsin in the off-season. His father Bob Suter was a member of the historic gold medal-winning 1980 United States Olympic hockey team that defeated the Soviet Union in the famous "Miracle on Ice" game. Ryan's uncle Gary Suter was a longtime standout in the NHL. Ryan was alternate captain for the U.S. team, earning a silver medal in the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics. He is married to Becky Suter (née Palmer) and they have three children: a son and two daughters. Category:American ice hockey players Category:1985 births Category:American ice hockey defencemen Category:Nashville Predators players Category:Nashville Predators draft picks Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:NHL alternate captains